Maafkan Aku
by hana ren yuki
Summary: pertemanan kedua sahabat yang harus kehilangan satu dari mereka... Sorry kalo jelek, ren ga bakat bikin summary


.

.

**Author: Ren64.**

**Disclaimer: Pakde MasKi, pencipta Naruto, yang membuat Sasu-teme nggak bisa bersatu dengan Naru-dobe. #dijitak pakde maski**

**Rated: T.**

**Summary: *ren lupa* #dihajar massal.**

**Warnings: Fanfic gaje bin abal sedunia, typo[s] bertebaran bagai butiran debu(?) *readers cengo***

**Genre(?): Friendship, Drama(?).**

.

.

**GA SUKA? JANGAN BACA!**

**.**

**Maafkan Aku © Ren64**

.

.

**SELAMAT MEMBACA (o)**

.

.

**INO POV**

Aku kembali ke tempat ini, mengingat sebuah kenangan yang pernah terukir di taman ini.

Tempat pertama kali kita bertemu, dan bermain bersama sampai engkau pergi meninggalkanku tanpa sebab.

Aku terduduk diam di bangku tengah taman tepat di depan danau, tempat yang biasa kita duduki selama kita bersama.

Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun kamu meninggalkanku pergi.

**_Flashback.._**

_"Ino, sini deh! Aku mau kasih liat kamu sesuatu!"_

_"Ada apa, Sakura? Ya ampun, lucu banget! Kamu temukan di mana?"_

_"Ini Kura-kura. Tadi aku ketemu di pinggir danau. Mau pegang?"_

_"Aku mau.. ya ampun, lucu banget... boleh buatku nggak?"_

_"Tentu saja. Aku tangkap ini buat kamu.."_

_"Arigatou, kamu memang sahabat terbaikku sedunia!"_

_"Tapi kamu jaga baik-baik kura-kuranya"_

_"Ok"_

**_Flashback OFF.._**

Sekarang, kura-kura ini sudah tidak ada artinya.

Lebih baik, aku kembalikan lagi ke danau. Maafkan aku, Sakura, aku tidak menepati janjiku padamu.

Air mataku mengalir saat kulepaskan kura-kura ini.

Ku hapus air mataku dan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

Aku berjanji akan melupakan kenangan sedih itu.

.

.

**SAKURA POV**

Ku amati tiap air hujan yang jatuh membasahi taman dari jendela kamarku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak bermaksud meninggalkanmu, Ino.

Aku tidak ingin kamu tahu kalau aku sakit parah.

Aku tak ingin kamu sedih jika mendengarnya.

Umurku tak kan lama lagi.

Aku tak mau kamu melihat helai demi helai rambutku jatuh.

Cukup aku saja yang rasakan.

"Sakura, sedang apa kamu di sana, nak? Ayo, lebih baik kamu istirahat"

"Iya, Ma. Mama, tolong kasih surat ini ke Ino saat aku sudah tiada, ya.."

"Kok kamu bicara begitu?"

"Tapi, mama janji akan surat ini ke Ino, kan?"

"Iya, sayang.. sudah sekarang kamu tidur!"

**End SAKURA POV**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya..**

"Sakura, bangun, nak!"

"..."

"Sakura? Sa-Sakura? Sakura, bangun nak, bangun! Jangan pergi, nak! Dokter! Suster!"

"A-Ada apa, bu?"

"Dokter, tolong anak saya, dok! Dia nggak mau bangun!"

"Saya periksa, dulu... Ibu bisa tunggu di luar sebentar"

CKLEK

"Gi-Gimana, dok? Anak saya, gimana?"

"Maaf pak, bu... Sakura... telah tiada"

.

.

Di depanku sudah ada peti mati, berisi tubuh Sakura yang terbujur kaku.

Ya, aku memang ingin bertemu dengan Sakura.

Tapi, bukan begini.

Bukan disaat dia sudah—meninggal.

Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit.

Aku mencoba untuk kuat, tapi aku tak bisa.

Air mataku tetap mengalir dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang dia akan dimakamkan.

Aku tak boleh menangis lagi di depannya.

Aku tak mau dia ikut sedih melihatku menangisi kepergiannya.

"Ino, kemari nak!"

"Ada apa, Tante?"

"Ini, tante diminta Sakura untuk memberi surat ini pada kamu"

Awalnya, aku kaget ketika mendengar nama Sakura.

Tak kusangka dia sempat membuat surat untukku.

Aku membuka, dan membacanya dengan teliti.

_Dear Ino,_

_Ino maafkan aku karena tidak mengatakan ini terlebih dahulu_

_Aku sakit Leukimia L1 RT__*****_

_Penyakit ini bukan penyakit biasa_

_Dan selama ini aku melakukan kemoterapi_

_Setelah dokter memvonisku terkena penyakit itu._

_Aku tak ingin kamu sedih karena ku_

_Heii.. kamu masih menjaga kura-kura itu, bukan?_

_Apa kamu masih menjaganya?_

_Jangan sedih, walau umurku tak panjang lagi_

_Setidaknya, aku ingin kamu selalu tersenyum_

**_NB: Jangan suka menangis terus,_**

**_Nanti ga ada cowok yang mau sama kamu, lho!_**

_Ttd_

_Sakura Haruno_

Setelah selesai membacanya, baru aku sadari bahwa dia benar-benar adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Aku bodoh karena melepaskan Kura-kura itu.

Kura-kura pemberian sahabatku sendiri.

Sakura, maafkan aku...

Maafkan aku tak bisa menjadi sahabat terbaik bagimu.

.

.

**END**

**R/N:**

Siiingg... Hehehehe... sorry sorry ya, hahaha..

Jelek ya? Hahaha.. R-Ren masih baru di sini, jadi kurang mengerti hehehe...

**Readers: *melototin ren* alah, bo'ong banget...**

Ren minta duit #PLAKK! —eh salah— minta maaf karena rada Gak nyambung..

Ren ngerjainnya pake iringan lagu yang mendayu~~ #ditabok readers

No Sakura(pas kan?) – Jkt48

2.I Will Always Love You – Whitney Housten (sayang, beliau tak ada lagi.. padahal Ren fansnya... X_X)

_Leukimia L1 RT_*****, Ente pada Gak ngerti, kan?

Sebenarnya tuh nama penyakit emang penyakit Ren

**Readers: masa? *muka ga percaya***

Yee... beneran, sebenarnya ini fanfic buat merayakan pas 6 tahun Ren bertahan (selamat)

Tahun 2008, Ren kena sakit itu, sebenarnya pengobatannya itu butuh 3 tahun..

Tapi, Ren di sana 9 bulan, itu pun nginap.. RS Cipt*itu pun jadi rumah ke 3 bagi Ren.

Oh iya, balik ke topik, L1 adalah Leukimia1, tingkat masih pemula.., tapi di tingkat itu pun nyawa bisa jadi taruhannya!

RT itu Resiko Tinggi, jadi kalau dapat RT, harus hati-hati sama makanan, minuman, lingkungan, pokoknya banyak deh!

Yang penasaran apa itu leukemia, tanya sama guru IPA masing-masing!

Akhir kata...

**\(o\) TOLONG REVIEW (/o)/**


End file.
